


Hear My Prayer

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK, thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 2 (Can We Survive This?) [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: After recent events, how can Sousuke make it up to Gin?





	Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Wolfy owns Heirverse, Cherry and Tsuku. Massive thanks to her and our Cross proxy byakuyakuchiki. Written to Lunar Eclipse album – by David Bryan.

Sousuke opened his eyes, tired he'd barely slept the last two nights. His darling Gin was lying next to him wrapped tightly in his embrace. He had told Gin the reasons for his behaviour. Though it wasn't to excuse himself from his despicable actions; to lessen the load on his own shoulders. It was to protect Gin. That night had haunted Sousuke and no doubt Gin too. It was the night that the hellish voice of his inner hollow, reared his ugly head and attacked his darling Gin. How could he ever begin to thank Gin for sticking around through the bad times? There had been many, though that night was worst of all.

'Telling him I love him is a bit redundant given the circumstances. And "sorry" isn't enough,' he thought, and felt Kyouka nod her agreement.

He thought back to the earlier days in their relationship. One time in particular, stood out. Their first date. He had played his own interpretation of 'Music of the Night' from the Phantom of the Opera.

_"That was beautiful, Aizen-san."_

_Gin had made sure to speak softly, but Aizen still jumped when he realised the younger man was there. That he'd been watched. He'd jumped to his feet abruptly, slamming his hands down on the piano keys in fright. It'd made a loud, ugly sound and shattered the magic. Effectively breaking the spell Sousuke cast over Gin and jarring them both back to reality._

_"Gin!" he'd exclaimed, "It's you. You startled me. I wasn't expecting you till…"_

_Gin had watched as he looked up at the clock and winced. "Ten minutes ago. Ah… sorry about that."_

'I'll write a song for him. He'd love that.' Sousuke quietly made his way through to the study to where the simple but beautifully smooth mahogany piano stood. Before long the music was flowing from his mind, through his fingertips and into the air. The sweet melody reflecting how much Sousuke loved his darling Gin. Especially after recent events, he felt like he needed to prove himself.

As the music filled the room, Gin awoke from his slumber. Cherry and Tsuku stayed curled up on Sousuke's side of the bed. Gin had seen a different side to his husband. A side he never wanted to see. But did he love him any less? Of course not. Gin shuddered at the thought of the Voice's assault. He had a feeling he would for years to come.

The scene kept replaying in his mind.

_They'd been so happy, had just returned home after a long but good day. H_ __e had missed his sun so much those long years, wondered now how he'd ever survived_. They'd kissed and Gin remembered the desire rising in him like a wild fire._

_After breaking away from the kiss, Aizen had called him his moon. The moon of his life. When the words caught, he'd been surprised, thinking Aizen was being sentimental, such a rare occurrence, but shortly after he'd found that not to be the case. They'd kissed again and he'd replied in kind calling Aizen his sun and stars. It'd confused him when Aizen'd pushed him away and snapped a response. "Don't say that"_

Gin shook his head, trying to dismiss the horror of the night's events. Still feeling the presence of the Monster's hands on his wrists, he slowly stood up and walked towards the door. It had been so long since he heard Sousuke play the ivory keys. The tune was melancholy. Filled with heartache and regret but there's still love. All the emotions that Sousuke kept inside, always revealed in his music. At the door, he stopped. Gin could see and feel the pain emanating from Sousuke's spiritual energy. Reflecting how he himself felt. Gin was devoted to Sousuke, but hell, it was difficult at times.

The solemn music softened as it came to an end. Gin moved a little closer and quietly sat by his husband's side.

"May I?" he asked, his pale, slender hands hovering over the keys waiting to start playing. A couple of times when Sousuke had been at work, Gin used to play around with composing. Now was as good a time as any to show his partner what he had learnt and composed. Gin's delicate hands lightly drifted over the keys. Hesitant at first. Though as he became more confident his music transformed into something his mind had composed over a week of "lie-in" mornings.

Sousuke's face seemed shocked, and rightly so. Though Gin was full of surprises, Sousuke certainly wasn't expecting this. 'When did Gin learn how to play?'

Gin finished playing his sincere tune and turned towards his Sun who was still in amazement. Gin gave a coy smile. "I may not know the note's, but I know when something sounds right. I just experimented a little when you were at work."


End file.
